


The Uprising

by BB_Doll13



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Halloweenhorrornights
Genre: Clowns, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Halloween, Halloween movies, Horror, M/M, Multi, Other, dreamdemon, horror movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Doll13/pseuds/BB_Doll13
Summary: Jackie Doll Schmidt has grown tired of living in the shadow of her parents, Jack and Chance the Clown and outcasted as a nobody in her school. Using the opportunity from a class project given her to from her principle she shows the whole world her story and even introducing the history of her friend's and family's. Although somethings been off, she normally has illusions and visions that are thrown away as delusions or a form of schizophrenia, its been feeling more real then normal.Join her in her high school live to see what happens when your a daughter of a sentient murderous clown.
Comments: 2





	The Uprising

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is the Author. I would like to explain the way that this story with go and work throughout. While this story follows my character Jackie who is a fan character made for the Halloween horror nights story, I do have many other fan characters riddled throughout the story. They are also children of famous horror movie characters such as Frankie Kruger who is the daughter of Freddy Kruger. These are my interpretations of said characters and how I’d feel as if they were in the real world and how the government or society would cover up their murders or behavior by saying it's in a movie. So for example in this universe Jack and Chance are real people not played by actors ( this would be the same for Freddy, Jason, Micheal, Chucky, so on and so forth ) the murders you see in movies or shows would have actually happened but are covered up to sound fictional to the general public. I apologize if you do not like the normalization of horror characters and if they’ve had children or not but I highly recommend you read the story and they and see it in a different perspective but I completely understand if you as the reader or a fan of these characters wouldn’t like to continue. On to the way the story works before it gets confusing. I will make note in the story when the perspective and viewpoint changes. Much like the first chapter is in the perspective of a webcam. So I made sure the grammar isn’t perfect and there's more natural interactions. The second chapter with transition into a flash back and also 3rd person to show the whole scene clearly. I also have been studying my butt off for this rewrite to have every detail and easter egg correct when it comes to Halloween horror night, and horror movie, canon. I’ve already been working on the second book but I’m choosing to rewrite this a third time before the end of my senior year in high school. So please sit back and enjoy the story and thank you for reading. Welcome to the Uprising.

Greetings. My name is Jackie. I go to a school called Jefferson Jones High. I have been informed that I need to make an online journal for them to read and evaluate. My entire class has been asked to do this. Or okay well chosen students. Although lets get this started with my true introduction. The name is Jackie Doll Schmit and I’m a 16 year old in my sophomore year.   
During this we get to talk about how days are going throughout the semester and school year. The start of the Journal has to be about our family and details you might wanna add. I’ve been informed that this can be as long or as short as I can manage but for extra flavor I wanted to post this as a little online diary, that is also a webshow. But let's not waste any more time and start with my family. I am an only child who lives with my mom and her boyfriend or how others may address him as my step dad. My mom is Chance the clown who is famously known to murder many people in gruesome ways. The only reason she hasn’t been caught is because everyone believes it's all fake to put on a show. But of course no matter what I say or prove no one will believe me because it's all one big act for the audience. I can go on and on for hours by the amount of protection that My mom and Jack receive due to their popularity. Oh yeah Jack the clown. He, I g u e s s is my step dad but I can’t stand him. He’s an abusive ass who has no respect for anyone but himself. I mean he does have some respect for my mom but it's only to her no one else. Especially me, his “step daughter”. I mean I’m not starved or hit or anything but that's only thanks to my mom’s protection.   
Speaking of Jack, if you don’t know about him then you don’t live in Florida or you live under a rock. Most know him as an icon of Halloween Horror Nights. He’s actually been announced to be the main attraction this year at HHN25. Sadly I wasn’t able to join since I’m not known to the general public. The managers of the event have definitely stated that if I did want to join as a side character they would allow it but sadly I don’t have the interest of being on the sidelines I guess. Probably the only thing me and Jack have in common...other than our red curly hair, is we both like the spotlight. Although the most I’ve been in any show or theater is actually the 2007 show. Even though I was young I got to help backstage with our henchmen Tiny when he was getting the bigger props. Surprisingly you never see me in any of the videos available on youtube. Okay besides that, sorry, let's get back to business.  
I wanna go back to my family. I also want to answer the question of why I share Jack’s last name instead of my mom’s. It's because, even if they’re not married, my mother believes that it's best if I have his last name so I’m a part of the family. I know right they’ve been together for more than 10 years and they still aren’t married, must be a law or contract thing. I almost forgot to introduce my aunt. Her name is Lavender Braun and she's my only other connection in this family that aren’t my parents. She took care of me when I was younger. According to my aunt she told me that when I was a baby my mom went missing only to return on my 7th birthday actually. When I understood about my mom's disappearance I would always get shut down when I asked about my mom and where she went or who she was. Now that I know my mom I understand why. From theorising I’m assuming my Aunt knew about my mom coming back and saw what she became so I don’t blame her. Sadly I also assume that my aunt didn’t think her dear younger sister would find her and her child. She did, spoiler alert.   
The day I met my mom for the first time is still fully engraved in my memory. To almost every little detail. I want to get to that in another entry because frankly I’m tired of talking about it at the moment. So I leave it in another section when I have the time. I promised a friend I’d play Call of Duty with them so I’ll record and post the next section a little later today before I have to get ready to go to bed. I also am excited to introduce you to my friends at the school who have famous murder parents themself but that's for another day. I’ll talk to you all later. Bye.


End file.
